We are currently in the process of investigating the characteristics of the normal human eye to the detection of polarized light. In the coming year we plan to extend these observations to more subjects thus enabling us to quantify individual differences between observers. The parameters being investigated include preferred optical axis, eccentricity, angular discrimination and left-right eye symmetry). In addition we will investigate the wavelength dependence of the detection of polarized light. This should provide an insight into the possible role of the macular in the detections. Furthermore, measuring eccentricity as a function of wavelength will enable us to separate the role of the cornea from that of the retina in detecting polarized light. Finally, the normal eye response to polarized light will be characterized by varying the intensity of the signals in both the photopic and scotopic range. Upon completion of the investigations on the normal eye, a number of patients with diagnosed early cataracts will be recruited. Tests such as those described above will be administered to these patients and we will attempt to correlate their responses with the kind and severity of cataract formation.